


Delilah

by Anoel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, Fanvids, Psychological Torture, Video, episodic vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were my safe place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delilah

Title: Delilah  
Music: Florence and the Machine  
Fandom: Person of Interest 504  
Focus: Shaw, Root/Shaw  
Summary: You were my safe place.  
Content Notes: Graphic Violence, Physical Triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), Suicide, Blood/gore, Psychological Torture  
Notes: Made for Vividcon Premieres 2016.  
Download Link: [Delilah (75 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Delilah.mp4)

Vimeo Password: safeplace

I originally was making this vid for Challenge as I loved the theme and thought this episode would make a great vid to show Shaw's psychological torture as she struggled to hold onto Root to keep her safe. I had the hardest time finding a song and then when I was about to give up, I heard this song. It was perfect for what I wanted to do, at least after I was able to cut the song down to work with my idea which took longer than I hoped for. I started with the beginning and ending sections first since I knew what I wanted to do with them and then worked backwards since there were certain sections I had to include and I wasn't sure how much time I had. I had fun cutting fast and using dynamically beautiful visuals although it was a bit tricky making sure it could be understood visually. I didn't want to show Shaw being killed because of the whole bury your gays trope being way too prevalent this year (don't get me started) so I just implied it and hoped it'd come through. Once I finished the vid, I realized I was vidded out and too busy with RL stuff to make a Premieres vid so I decided to send this to Premieres 


End file.
